The Seasons
by Rikka of the snow
Summary: Rikka, her twin sister,and her two best friends are now stuck in the mafia world as one of Rikka's friends a Sawada Tsunayoshi meet a mysterious baby who claims to be in the mafia. Note: not yaoi, but OC parings.


Ahem i do not own Katekyo hitman reborn! sooo enjoy this story was made at 3 in the morning so sorry for errors i re-read it and spell checked!  


* * *

'_Ah what a nice and peaceful day_' Rikka thought to herself as she walked to Namimori middle school '_Too bad Aki is sick today_' Rikka added. Aki is Rikka's twin sister while Rikka has long flowing white hair and deep red eyes Aki has the exact opposite. Aki's eyes are a deep ocean blue, and while her hair is the same length as Rikka's Its as black as a ravens feather. There was something different about the twins though they weren't well…normal one could say. You could not tell the difference simply by looking at the pair for the abnormally Is of that in the mind. Rikka and her sister Aki are yes, psychic ! Rikka's psychic ability Is that she can see into the future of certain people it doesn't come by choice of course just in dreams for dire situations. Aki's is that she can move things with her mind nothing big…for now that is she is still just a child. Rikka is the oldest out of the two even if only by a minute or two, so she felt that she needed to do whatever it takes to make Aki's life a good one.

Rikka looked at her watch noticing she was late for school…again. "He's going to be pissed" Rikka thought out loud as she made her way to the school, stopping at the gate she noticed a figure smoothly leaning against the wall "You're late herbivore" the figure said. "I am not late I am simply not on time is all Hibari." The figure now know as Hibari got up from the wall and headed towards Rikka glaring at her menacingly '_If looks could kill_' Rikka thought to herself as she prepared to make a mad dash for it. "Now Hibari I have a very good reason for being late I can assure you" Rikka said defensively putting her hands in front of her for some sort of protection…as if it was going to help. "Hn oh really then? What is it?" Hibari said with a smirk. Rikka took a moment to think before saying "Aki…she's sick" "so?" Hibari countered. '_wow way to be a jerk Hibari!_' Rikka sighed inwardly. "Fine whats my punishment?" Rikka asked as she arched one of her eyebrows. "detention after school herbivore if you don't show up I will bite you to death" Hibari said giving Rikka another one of his oh so famous glares. "Really? You're not going to bite me to death right now?" Rikka questioned. Hibari looked at her like she was stupid saying " I don't have the time to chase you around the whole school, unless you hold still while I bite you to death." Rikka let out a small laugh at Hibari's statement "not a chance" she said as she made her way towards the school building not before adding in a singsong voice "see you later Hibari-san." Hibari just scowled.

"Finally decided to join us Fujoka-san?" Fat head opps I mean the sensei asked oh so nicely. "Don't flatter your self" Rikka said with a smile as she made her way to her seat right next to no-good Tsuna as everyone liked to call him. Rikka didn't like the way everyone treated her precious tuna she like to think that one day all those who were complete and utter fags to tuna-chan would all burn in hell. Rikka sighed as Mr. whatever the sensei's name was began his lesson. Suddenly Rikka felt something thump against her head and hit the floor. She looked down to see a waded up paper she quickly picked it up and read after un-wading it ' So what did Hibaka do this time did he sexually harass you?' Rikka blushed as she read it and looked back to see her best friend Hazumi grinning ear to ear at her. Hazumi has corn golden eyes and pink hair that barley touches her shoulders for some reason Hazumi has a strong dislike towards Hibari. 'Knock it off' Rikka wrote back and lightly tossed it back to Hazumi. This continued for the rest of the class period until it was time for lunch.

Lunch was Different then it usually is Rikka, Tsuna, and Hazumi eating and conversing about little things. People making fun of Tsuna then Rikka beating them up. Hibari then catching her and giving her a nice long and oh so boring speech to Rikka it just sounded along the lines of " herbivore blah blah blah blah herbivore blah" get the point? Anyway in the end Tsuna ran away "Hie-ing" and Hazumi burst into an all out insult fest about hibari when they got back in the class.

"Finally" Rikka said as she stretched and got up from her seat. "today was tiring" Hazumi added in. "Ah are you ready to go home Fujoka-chan?" Tsuna said with his adorable little face. "Tsuna~" Rikka childishly whined "I told you call me Rikka-chan!" She added with a pout. "oh and anyway I can't walk with you guys I have detention with Hibari" "What?" they both asked in unison. "Yep so if you guys want you can both go to my house Aki's sick anyway so she might enjoy the company" Rikka said before leaving the quickly and making her way to the dreaded reception room. 'Well wont this be fantastic' Rikka noted before she knocked on the reception room's door.

* * *

Bwahahaha the end! i guess the next chapter will be ''Detention with a demon'' :DDDDD um comments and w/e?


End file.
